<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bullet that shot through time by MaeThePpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507958">The bullet that shot through time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeThePpenguin/pseuds/MaeThePpenguin'>MaeThePpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here lies the Number One Detective [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Tags May Change, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeThePpenguin/pseuds/MaeThePpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed to stop as her closest friend fell onto her back, blood pooling out from her stomach, left hand, and… right between her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>‘I… must be dreaming. There’s no fucking way this is happening. This… We… We were just having a picnic.’</em></p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>Or the HoloEN members decide to go on a picnic by the lakeside and someone dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here lies the Number One Detective [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bullet that shot through time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This is my first time writing a fic for Hololive! This is just the first part of a series I wanna make. The series involves time travel and angsty shit cuz idk how to write fluff :) </p><p>Not sure when I'll be able to upload the next part cuz school n covid n shit.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy! comments n criticism is much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever it was, it wasn’t human. Far from it. </p><p>That was what most of them thought while staring down the space suit that emerged from the lake. The visors were shut, concealing the identity of the being inside it. </p><p>Whatever it was made Gura wonder if the five of them could take it down if the astronaut chose to pick a fight with them. It reminded her of the time when she stared down the Ancient Ones for the first time when she met up with Ina or when she had to fight a leviathan in her younger years. </p><p>Everything about the being screamed that it was wrong and impossible;<em> that it shouldn’t even exist.</em> Her instincts told her to run; leave and get as far away from this thing as possible.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, she could see Calli tensing up and standing in front of Kiara. If this were any other time, she would’ve teased Calli for it, but she understood why. She felt the same as she stepped forward and in front of the <em>very human and easily killable</em> detective. While Ina stood at the very back of the group, gripping her grimoire tightly.</p><p>The air was tense around the picnic table as none of the girls left their eyes off of the space suit even for a second. Silence permeated the air for a few moments before the space suit took a step forward and out of the water and pointed at Amelia Watson.</p><p>She let out a chuckle, “Looks like they like me.”</p><p>“<em>Watson.</em>”, was Gura’s warning as she took out her trident in hopes that the being won’t try anything stupid. Calli followed suit and took out her sythe, as did Kiara with her sword and shield. Ina took out her book and started silently chanting spells that would protect the detective, as well as spells that would scry any information on the astronaut.</p><p>“Relax Gura~”, She took a few steps forward and whispered as she passed by the shark. “<em>If anything happens, I’ll turn back time.</em>”</p><p>Once Amelia was standing side by side with the astronaut, they turned to face each other and started talking. None of the other girls could hear them, but from the face that their friend had on, it was quite serious. Gone was her carefree smirk and sly eyes, replaced by furrowed brows and a downcast face. </p><p>The astronaut lifted up their visor and Amelia’s face was replaced with shock, confusion and… sadness? </p><p>“Ina?”, Gura whispered desperately. “Anything?”</p><p>The priestess closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. A moment later, a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead as she stuttered: “I- I can’t- It’s b-blocking my mag--”</p><p>
  <strong>BANG</strong>
</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, a gunshot rang out. They turned back to see that Amelia was shot in her abdomen, her right hand clutching the wound and applying pressure to buy her more time. They saw her pull out her pocket watch to turn back ti--</p><p>
  <strong>BANG</strong>
</p><p>Another gunshot was fired, this time at the device in the time traveler’s hand.</p><p>“AME!” Tears formed at the corner of Gura’s face as she chucked her trident at the astronaut. <em>‘If her pocket watch is broken, then-!!’</em> </p><p>The astronaut dodged Gura’s trident before raising their pistol once more.</p><p>“NOOO!!!”</p><p>
  <strong>BANG</strong>
</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...A… Ame…?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>